The Ones Who Lived Before
by I'm The American Tragedy
Summary: AU. The Winchester Brothers start having these weird dreams that just so happen to be from another "lifetime". They soon discover that they aren't the only ones having these dreams and realize that something more huge is going on. Maybe even more than they can handle. Dean 18, Sam 14. Raised as non-hunters. Rating might go up depending on later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:** Sooooo... I know I should have probably spent today studying for mid-terms/finals for Wednesday and Thursday but... I just had to post this! First story so please review to tell me what you guys think and if I should continue this story. _

_**summary:** AU. The Winchester Brothers start having these weird dreams that just so happens to be from another "lifetime". They soon discover that they are not the only ones having these dreams and realize that something more huge is going on. Maybe even more than they can handle. Dean 18, Sam 14. Raised as non-hunters._

* * *

><p><em>"Dean, how could you be sure that it ran in here?"<em>

_"Because I saw it run in here."_

_"But I thought you got knocked out?"_

_Dean stopped to think it over. Sam gave him his best bitch face. "Because I'm older and I know what I saw." was Dean's comeback._

_"You know what you _thought_ you saw." Sam mumbled. They searched room after room but came up empty handed._

_"I don't think it's here." Dean says once they reunited in the living room._

_"No, I could have told you that." Sam says, rolling his eyes while shaking his head._

_"You wanna get something off your chest?" Dean says._

_"Just..." Sam takes a deep breath. "Just forget about it, okay?"_

_Dean didn't seem too keen on this but nonetheless nodded his head. He didn't really want to pick a fight with Sam. Especially not now. Sam and Dean left the abandon house and walked to the Impala that was parked across the street right outside._

_"Hey, how did you know where to find me?" Sam asked once both brothers were inside the Impala._

_"Cas." Was all Dean said._

* * *

><p>It started out as any normal day for fourteen-year-old Sam Winchester. He would wake up after turning off his alarm clock, then head for the bathroom. After he finishes his business, he would go back to his room to get ready, but not before banging on his older brother's door to wake him up.<p>

"Dean, time to get up!" Sam shouts out. Sam knew what was going to happen next. So he laughs to himself when he hears a loud thump. The eighteen-year-old had been startled by Sam's loud knocking and shouting, that he fell off of his bed. Dean yells out "Bitch!"; Sam yells out "Jerk!" while walking back to his bedroom, still laughing a little to himself.

Sam would then get dressed for school and then head downstairs to eat a bowl of cereal. Using the same bowl and spoon (so he wouldn't dirty anymore dishes) he would refill the bowl with cereal and milk and leave it on the table.

Dean would then come down the stairs, taking two at a time, and grab the bowl of cereal that Sam put out for him. After Dean finished, he and Sam would then leave their house and get into Dean's "baby" that he got from their Dad for his 18th birthday about two weeks ago.

The car ride over to the high school was surprisingly silent. Dean would have had his radio blasting out those old songs but not today. The car was filled with just silence so Sam was glad when they finally arrived at school. The brothers went their separate ways, Sam guessed that Dean went after the group of pretty girls standing by the double doors while he went off to his locker. But on this particular day, as Sam reached to take out his Geometry book, he notices someone standing behind his open locker door. He closes the locker door and sees who the person is.

"Ed?"

"Hey, Sam." Ed says as he takes a huge sigh.

"Hey. What's the matter?" Sam says, locking his locker. "Where's Harry?" Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler always waited for Sam right outside the cafeteria. They had first period Physical Education together so - not having any friends in that class, only each other - they stuck together a lot in and outside of class.

"He's talking to some girl that he's interested in." Ed says, rolling his eyes while using the bottom of his shirt to wipe his glasses clean.

"The one with the blonde hair up to her shoulders?" Sam questions.

"That's the one." Ed puts his glasses back on.

"Awe," - a smile appears on Sam's face - "Harry seems to be falling in love and you seem to be getting jealous!"

"I'm not jealous!" Ed protested. Sam shook his head, laughing at his friends antics. The bell rung so the two headed for the boys locker room.

* * *

><p>Sam was relieved that P.E. was over with. Ed had ignored Harry as he went on and on about this girl that he really liked. Sam didn't mind that he had to listen to Harry rant, he just wished that Ed could have stopped acting like a drama queen for fifty minutes and listen to his best friend.<p>

Sam made his way to his next class, Geometry. He didn't really like this class because there were people in the upper classes who had this class that always made a huge ruckus and back talked to the teacher.

Lunch soon rolled around after third period. Sam walked up to a certain blonde that he's been crushing on. Jessica Lee Moore.

"Hey, Jess."

"Hey, Sam!" Jessica says, embracing him in a hug. Sam blushed a little as he sat down next to her. He quickly, though, made a quick scan around the cafeteria for Dean. Last time Jess gave Sam a huge, Dean saw and shouted across the cafeteria for Sam to get "lucky" and "don't forget to get her number". Sam had never turned so red in his life before. That was possibly the most embarrassing thing Dean has ever done to him!

Seeing that he was in the clear, Sam relaxed a bit.

"Something on your mind?" Jess asked, unwrapping her sandwich.

Sam shook his head. "No."

"Sam," Jess gave him a warning look. "I know when you're lying."

"Okay, okay," Sam gave in. "It's just this dream I had last night."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

Sam thought about it. "I don't think you'll get it. It doesn't make sense to me."

"Well try. Maybe saying it out loud will help."

"Okay. Here it goes... I had a dream... about me and my brother..."

"Sam, that's perfectly normal-"

"Not like that!" Sam says as Jess smiles.

"Go on." She says, taking a bit out of her sandwich.

"Okay, so we were older."

"You and Dean?"

"Yeah. We were like in our late twenties or early thirties. Anyways, we were just looking in this old, what looked abandoned, house. I think we were searching for something. But it seemed like we're were fighting, or trying to avoid fighting, over something."

Jess just nods her head. "Yeah, I don't know what your dream is trying to tell you."

"Told you you wouldn't get. It just seemed so vivid. Like it was more of a memory, not a dream." Sam says, taking a bit out of his food. He kept going back to the dream he had. It was definitely strange yet at the same time, he felt that he kind of belong there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sooo... that's the first chapter! I'll post the second one later on today! =)_


	2. Four Days, Four Dreams

CHAPTER 2: Four Days, Four Dreams

_"Sammy!" Dean called out._

_No response._

_"SAM!" Dean shouted as loud as he could. He stumbled around the abandoned street, holding one of his hands to the side of his head. A major headache made it's presence known._

_"SAM!" Dean shouted again and still didn't get a response back. He tried to remember what had happened but nothing came to mind. He must have gotten hit in the head, that much he knew for sure because of how much pain he's in. But nothing else came into mind, though. Were they here on a case?_

_Dean was about to call out for Sam again but ended up having a coughing fit. He fell to the ground on his knees, tears forming in his eyes, and looking down at his hands that rested on his lap._

_A familiar sound was heard as Dean felt a hand land on his shoulders. He turned slightly around to see a silhouette of a man standing behind him with the sun beaming down on him, making him look like an angel …_

Dean immediately sat up. He looked around his surrounds and noticed that he was still in bed. Dean tried to take deep breaths to calm himself down, but his heart rate only went faster as he tried to rid the memories of that dream. It was just down right horrible.

Of course, it didn't help none when his little brother came pounding on his door, shouting it's "time to get up".

Dean, being already jump as he is, jumped out of bed and landed on the floor. He could hear Sam start to laugh, so he yelled out "Bitch!" as Sam retorted back with "Jerk!"

Dean tried to laugh it off, but couldn't. He kept picturing how vulnerable he looked. How much he had aged. How much beatings he took. How much scars were visible and invisible. How much evil he saw with his own two eyes.

Dean got dressed and met Sam downstairs. He quickly ate the bowl of cereal Sam left for him and placed the dishes into the sink. They both headed out for the Impala and drove right to school.

Normally, Dean would be head banging to all his favorite songs. After he turns on the radio. But, he wasn't in the mood for rocking out. He wasn't even in the mood for flirting with the popular girls by the double doors to the school. They eyed him, but he walked right passed them.

Dean kept walking until he was at the top of the bleachers at the back of the school. He looked out, taking in all the trees that surrounded the field. Dean wasn't sure what he was looking for exactly. He turned more to his left and on the next set of bleachers he saw a guy sitting there. He was staring at Dean so Dean was just going to give him a friendly wave.

That was until said guy looked familiar.

_A familiar sound was heard as Dean felt a hand land on his shoulders. He turned slightly around to see a silhouette of a man standing behind him with the sun beaming down on him, making him look like an angel …_

It was the guy from his dreams! But why would Dean have a dream of him? He just saw him today.

The guy probably got the wrong impression. Dean was looking at him like he was some kind of god, so he picked up his bag and headed down the bleachers.

"No, wait!" Dean called after him. "I didn't mean to stare!"

"Dean Winchester, what are you doing?"

Dean looked down the set of bleachers he was on to see his good friend, Joanna Harvelle, standing there. He looked over to the guy leaving into the school. Dean sighed and sat back down. Jo made her way over towards Dean.

"I don't know anymore." Dean mumbled as he buries his head into his hands.

"You look like crap."

"Thanks, Jo."

Jo rolled her eyes. "When's the last time you slept?"

"Last night."

"When's the last time you had a _decent_ sleep?"

Dean stopped to think about that one. These past few days, he has tried to stop himself from falling asleep because of the things he would see in his dreams. Dean probably wouldn't even call them dreams. They are more like nightmares.

His whole dream would be based around older versions of him and Sam. The first one he ever remembered having had showed him and Sam sitting at some brown table. They had tons of books scattered across, reading various ones at a time. He didn't think much of it at first, after all, it did seem pretty normal. But then… the following night Dean had another dream of an older version of him and Sam.

They were running through the night. He could hear two people struggling. As they round the corner, they start attacking one of the guys. Dean ends up stabbing the guy and lowers a saw to decapitate him. Blood squirted everywhere. He told this to Jo.

"Wow, that's… uh…"

"How could I have done that to a person?"

"Hey, it was just a dream, Dean. You didn't do anything wrong. He was probably a bad guy anyway." After a couple seconds of silence, Jo says, "You're frustrated." It wasn't a question, she could sense it radiating off of Dean. Dean nods his head. "How long have you been having these?"

"It started four days ago."

"So, January 29?" Dean nods his head once more. "What were the last two dreams about?"

"Uh, Sam's wedding and the one last night…" Dean could remember he had been screaming out for Sam. That huge headache. The abandon street. "I guess Sam was missing and I was trying to find him."

Before Jo could say any more, the bell rung so the two parted ways and went to first period.

It was now going to be six period and Dean couldn't wait for school to end so he could just drop Sam off at home and drive in the Impala around town. This was the way Dean would clear his mind.

After coming to six period late, the teacher told Dean that he had to chose a partner for a project that they would be working on. Everyone else had already chosen their partners and there were only three options:

1.) The insanely hot Lisa Braeden. But Dean wasn't in the mood to flirt, even though it probably would have taken his mind off of things. And not to be rude or anything, but this project is probably worth half his grade - something that he needs to pick up - and working with Lisa would just get him distracted because of what happened between the two.

2.) The insane Becky Rosen. Definitely someone Dean doesn't want to work with. He was pretty sure that Becky had to take medicine to calm her down. She's the school's freak, and Dean didn't even want to be next to her let alone be seen with her.

3.) Some guy sitting over by the window - wait a second… it was the guy from the bleachers!

Dean started making his way past Lisa and Becky, and sat down next to the boy who wore black clothing and a huge trench coat.

Lisa gave Dean a look. "You're gonna leave me with this thing?!" she says, pointing over to Becky, who slumps down in her chair.

Dean nods his head. "Pretty much, yeah." Him and Lisa were going through a bad break-up anyways. It would have been too awkward for Dean.

Lisa got up out of her chair and stormed out of the classroom. The teacher ran out to try and get her back inside. Dean turned to face the dark brown hair boy. He was met with a pool of light blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Dean Winchester."

"Castiel Novak." Dean was surprised at how deep his voice is.

"Look, about this morning, I didn't mean to come off like a creep, I just noticed you looked really familiar."

"No need to apologize. If we're being honest here, I was actually staring at you, too. Not in a creepy way." Castiel immediately added in the last part.

Dean laughed and said, "So, what's this project about?"

"Well, we have to make a lecture for the class. I'm thinking we could do our lecture on the Supreme Court. What about you?"

"Uh," honestly, Dean had never paid much attention when it came to American Government class. So he settled for a head nod. "Yeah, I think that one is a great one to do!"

Castiel stared at Dean for a moment then slightly tilted his head. "You don't have the slightest clue as to what the Supreme Court is, do you?"

"Yeah, I do. I just… misplaced my notes."

"We never took notes on it. That's why we're giving a lecture to the class about it."

"Whatever" Dean rolled his eyes and regretted choosing Castiel as his partner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Tada! Here's the second chapter! I'm not sure when's the next time I'm gonna post the third chapter, maybe later on today or tomorrow. please review so I know what you guys think of the story and how I'm doin so far!_


	3. Dream Talk

**_Author's Note: _**_... Sorry for the late update. 2015 just doesn't seem like my year. Here's chapter 3, please read and review. I also want to thank Souless666, Shadows of the Lonely, Anon, Sid Eli Shannon, and C.J. Lazzari for their reviews! I really appreciate it! = ) _

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3: Dream Talk<p>

Dean entered the front door to his house. Sam, who's sitting on the couch in the living room, notices his brother's exhaustion. "You look really tired, Dean."

Dean rubs at his face. "That's because I, along with my friend Cas, gave the longest lecture to the class about the Supreme Court. Cas wanted to be all thorough with details and things like that."

"Oh, so you're tired because for once in your life you actually had to do research for a school project?" Sam teases.

"You know what, Sam? You should become a comedian. Then that way, you'll have even more people who hate you."

"Ouch, that wasn't even your best one. I think you're losing your touch, Dean." Sam got up from the couch and went upstairs. Dean thought about it and silently agreed with Sam that that wasn't his best comeback.

* * *

><p><em>A woman in a doctors coat leaves the grey room as Dean closes and locks the door behind her. Dean slowly turns towards Sam, who sat on a stool holding a bandage to his chest with tears in his eyes as he looked to his older brother.<em>

_They look at one another, not saying a word. Dean shrugs his shoulders a little before looking off to the side. "Wish we had a deck of cards, or a Foosball table or something." he laughs a little to try and lighten the mood._

_Sam eyes him before saying, "Dean, don't do this. Just get the hell out of here."_

_"No way."_

_Trying to control his temper, Sam states, "Give me my gun, and leave."_

_"For the last time, Sam. No."_

_Sam, fed up with Dean for not doing as he says, slams the table next to him. "This is the dumbest thing you've ever done."_

_"Oh, I don't know about that. Remember that waitress in Tampa?" After thinking about it, Dean shudders._

_"Dean, I'm sick. It's over for me. It doesn't have to be for you."_

_"No?"_

_"No, you can keep going."_

_"Who says I want to?"_

_"What?"_

_Dean moves to sit down on a small file cabinet as he pulls out his silver pistol. __"I'm tired, Sam. I'm tired of this job, this life... this weight on my shoulders, man. I'm tired of it."_

_Sam sat there listening to his brother talk. It angered him hearing Dean say this. "So what, so you're just going to give up? You're just gonna lay down and die? Look, Dean, I know this stuff with Dad has -"_

_"You're wrong." Dean cut in. "It's not about Dad. I mean, part of it is, sure, but..."_

_Sam shakes his head. "What is it about?" __They heard knocking on the door._

Before Sam could get a look at who it is, he wakes up.

Sam felt a whole bunch of emotions: Sad, angry, tired... abandoned. He knew that they all relate to the dream he had, but he didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing_._

Sam looks at his clock and sees that it's almost 5. He figured he must have fallen asleep when he got up to his room.

* * *

><p>Castiel made the long walk back to his home. Dean had offered him a ride but Cas saw how tired Dean had looked so he politely declined.<p>

As soon as Cas walked though the front door, his older brother Gabriel came up to him. "Hey Cassie!"

"What did you do?" Castiel immediately asks.

Gabriel looked shocked. "I'm appalled that you would think that I had done something wrong!"

"Oh, yeah? Then why are you leaving?"

Gabriel had one foot out the door when he turned back to face his little brother. "Just going out..." he says as he closes the door behind him.

Castiel shakes his head and turns his back to go to his room when the front door opens again. Gabriel pops his head in and says, "Oh, hey, if Michael asks where I'm at, you never saw me leave the house."

"Got it, Gabe." Gabriel smiles to Cas before leaving.

Castiel sat at his desk in his room, eyeing his bed. He hadn't been able to get a good nights rest. He would have these strange dreams that for some reason, made him scared to close his eyes. They were so bad that he tried to stop himself from ever falling asleep. Since the end of January, he has only been taking 20 minute naps.

What made Castiel really have his mind blown is when he first saw Dean Winchester that morning of last week on the bleachers. The night before, Cas had accidentally feel asleep and dreamt that he had to kill Dean. Some lady in a suit had told him to do it, but he couldn't. So she made him practice. And when he finally killed fake Dean without hesitating, she told Cas that he was ready for the real thing.

He remembers looking into a garage type room and seeing a massacre of what must have been a hundred Deans, all dead on the floor. Only to have to see 'real' Dean the morning after.

Of course it freaked him out. Especially since Castiel had to be partners with Dean for their American Government project. Having to be partners with someone that you dreamed of killing before you actually met the person is all nine kinds of weird.

* * *

><p><em>"And make sure you feed Sam something. You can make yourselves a sandwich."<em>

"Okay, Mom, I know."

_"Watch your tone, Dean."_

"Sorry."

_"That's alright. Your father and I will be home sometime around midnight, so don't wait up for us."_ Mary says.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, then."

_"Alright. I love you."_

"Love you, too. Bye." Dean hung up the phone as he turned around to see Sam.

"They're coming home tonight?!" Sam says excitedly.

"Yup," Dean says as he grabs out the materials he needs to make the sandwiches.

"Why did they leave again?"

"To get away from seeing your face." Dean joked.

"Dean!"

"They left for a friend's wedding, or something like that. Mom said they would be home at midnight, but not to wait up for them like last time."

"But last time, you said it was okay to."

"And I got in trouble for it. So early bed time for you."

"Dean, it's 6:30!"

"Then you have 2 hours before bed. Here's your sandwich." Dean set the plate in front of Sam. Sam starts eating the sandwich as Dean watches. He notices the dark circles under his little brother's eyes. "Have you been sleeping?"

Sam froze. "Um... yeah..." He takes a huge bite out of the sandwich as Dean asks another question.

"Really? So either you forgot to wipe your makeup off and it got smudged under your eyes, or you're lying to me." he says, leaning against the counter.

Sam takes a deep breath. "Okay, fine. I haven't been sleeping at all these past few days."

"Join the club," Dean takes a seat at the table across from Sam.

"Yeah," Sam says, "I keep on having these... I don't know, nightmares I guess."

Dean nodded his head. "Same here."

Sam continued talking, "At first I thought that they were just dreams, but... I don't know. They seemed... real."

The last part caught Dean's attention. "Real?"

"Yeah, like if it really happened. Like, I had experienced it, but... It just seems weird."

"When you have these, who are in them?"

"Well some are of you and me. But we're -"

"Older?"

Sam gave Dean a look. "... Yeah. How did you know that?"

"Because I've been having the same dreams. Of older versions of us."

* * *

><p>Castiel went outside for a walk. When Michael had came home and went off into his room, he rushed back out yelling at the top of his lungs that it felt like everything would shake. Apparently Gabriel had messed up his laptop, or something like that. Cas didn't stick around too long to see all the drama fold out; he left the house.<p>

Cas found it relaxing to just walk around the block when the sun's setting with the cool breeze air hitting against his skin. Usually on these walks, there's nowhere in particular that Cas would walk to, but this time he had somewhere to go. Cas found himself standing outside a church. He was about to go in, but hears this muffled sound. The sound seems to be coming from the side of the church.

There's these bushes that cover the view to the side, so Cas crouched down and peered through the bush, pushing aside the branches and leaves. He couldn't believe what he saw next.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Again, I'm sorry that this is late. But like I stated before, I've had a rough 2015 so far. I **won't** abandon this story no matter what. Do please leave a review to tell me what you guys think about the story so far, what was your favorite part, or even to just say "hi, how you doin?"_


End file.
